Hide and Seek
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt where Henry and Elizabeth end up in a game of hide and seek. Chapter 2 added for the lilacmermaid prompt. H/E "christen" the last room in their Georgetown home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based on a Tumblr prompt: Elizabeth comes home after a really good day, and practically jumps Henry. She's in a playful mood, so she kisses him and then runs away, causing an impromptu game of hide and seek/catch. This prompt was an anon prompt of cassandramccord's tumblr. She turned it down, so here's my version.

Elizabeth looked around her office and smiled. She didn't want to jinx it, but for a Thursday afternoon, things were looking pretty good. The fires around the world were finally at a smolder and she might get to go home at a normal time. Elizabeth thought about possible evening plans. It had been a few weeks since she had even been home for dinner. Maybe they could have a movie night or break out a board game. They hadn't even opened the Ticket to Ride game they got for Christmas. Elizabeth picked up her phone to text Henry.

 _3:32. Looks like I might be home at a normal time tonight. Do we have any plans?_

3:34 Really? No plans. Just us tonight though. Kids are out.

3:35. Want me to get something for dinner?

She frowned. She wanted to spend time with the kids, but resigned herself to the fact that their kids had lives of their own., which didn't involve mom and dad.

 _3:40 Sounds good. Get whatever you want. I'm ready for a nice evening, just the two of us. Love you._

3:41 Love you too!

Putting her phone down, Elizabeth returned to work, reading through briefs and delegating a handful of tasks to her staff. "Blake?" she called.

Her assistant popped his head in the door, "Ma'am?"

"Can you have the motorcade brought around? I think it's time we call it a day."

"Yes Ma'am."

Matt shut the door of the SUV and she rested her head on the back of the seat. Pulling her phone from her coat pocket, she texted Henry.

 _4:57 Ready or not, here I come!_

4:59 Sounds like we are playing hide and seek.

Elizabeth smiled. That wasn't how she had intended it, but, well it didn't seem like a half bad idea.

 _5:01 Are you opposed?_

5:02 I will always seek you, no matter where you hide.

Elizabeth laughed. The general fatigue she had felt from a long week seeped away and was replaced by giddy schoolgirl anticipation at doing something silly with her husband.

Matt barely got the door open and Elizabeth came barreling out. "Thanks guys. Good night." Without waiting for them, Elizabeth took the steps two at a time slipping through the door quietly. Matt just shook his head and chuckled to himself. Elizabeth McCord was certainly one of the more entertaining assignments he'd ever had.

Elizabeth pulled her shoes off before entering the foyer. She listened and when she heard Henry in the kitchen, she tiptoed that direction. He was standing at the kitchen table, his back to her flipping through the mail. She moved silently to the end of the island, now only a few feet from Henry. "Surprise!" she called out.

Henry nearly jumped out of his skin, " Holy sh-" Henry turned just in time to catch Elizabeth who had launched herself at him. She fell roughly against his chest, causing him to fall back into the table shifting it a foot backwards. He laughed as she planted kisses all over his face. "What are you doing?" he giggled as she tickled his side.

"Count to 100 and then come find me." She ran for the stairs.

She was on the second step when he spoke, "Wait, 100? That's a long time."

"I need to change," she said and she unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

"I'll count to 50 and you can just take you clothes off, no need to put anything back on. One, two.."

Elizabeth didn't wait to hear anymore. Her blouse was off and her skirt unzipped by the time she hit the bedroom door. Tossing them to the side, she tugged her camisole over her head and launched it in the direction of the laundry basket. For a half-second she thought about staying in just her underwear, but decided against it, remembering the time she hid between the water heater and furnace in their old house in Virginia when the kids were little. That would be uncomfortable in her underwear. She snagged her Frampton t-shirt off the end of the bed and pulled it over her head as she left the room, ducking into Allison's.

Opening Allison's closet door, she was please to find several full length garment bags. Perfect! She slipped in and pulled the clothing bags to the side to cover her.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Henry called and she could hear him ascending the steps. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she could hear Henry call out, "I know you're up here." Through the crack in the closet door, she saw Henry step into Ali's room Holding her breath, Elizabeth slid down the wall just a little farther. Henry opened the door, but only glanced in before he turned his attention watched him leave the room and enter their bedroom. She waited a few seconds, knowing that he would check their bathroom too. Quietly she slipped out of the closet and snuck out of the room, down the hall and down the back staircase (being careful to miss the squeaky step, third from the top) and into the kitchen. Spying her phone on the island, she picked it up. "This might be fun," she whispered to herself and hid behind the door to the laundry room.

She could hear footsteps above her as Henry looked in Jason and Stevie's room. Making sure her phone was completely on silent, she texted Henry

 _6:04 You are so hot, but so cold!_

She heard the ping of Henry's phone on the floor above her, followed by him typing. Her phone lit up,

6:04 You are a tease!

 _6:05 A partially dressed tease at that!_

She heard the ping followed by a groan from upstairs and then the heavy footfalls that descended the front staircase. It was becoming challenging to keep her grin from morphing into laughter. Hearing him throw open doors and mutter to himself was almost more than she could take. He was in the dining room and then the kitchen. She thought her game was up and then he breezed by the door and went through the laundry room and down into the basement.

Elizabeth slipped into the dining room and stepped between the sheer curtains and the blackout curtains, secretly thanking Ali for insisting on the curtains that bunched up at the floor. It provided enough fluff that she could hide behind them unnoticed.

 _6:09 Missed me, missed me I just want you to kiss me._

6:09 I think you've gotten better at this game.

 _6:10 Maybe_

6:10 Madam Secretary?

 _6:10 What can I do for you Matt?_

6:11 I just wanted to alert you to the fact that you can see through the curtains in your dining room.

Shit!

 _6:12 That is truly unfortunate Matt. The problem is that I'm in the middle of a heated game of hide and seek and I just can't move, so we'll just hope nothing too terrible comes of it._

6:13 Of course, Madam Secretary. Good luck!

Henry was back from the basement leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of him. He was looking flustered.

 _6:14 I want you Henry. Maybe you could just take me right here on the table._

Henry's phone pinged. Looking at the text, his head snapped up and he looked around wildly. Elizabeth shivered at the sight. Damn, he looked good! The curtains must have moved because he trained his eyes on her hiding spot. Four long strides and Henry ripped the curtains back causing her to squeal. He snatched her by the arm and pulled her to him, letting the curtains fall back against the wall

"Found you," Henry said, pressing his lips to hers.

"It's about time," Elizabeth said between kisses.

"I had to wait until I was good and hungry for a proper dining experience," he smirked, backing her up to the table while kissing her senseless. He pushed her back and she fell across the table, her legs dangling off the side. He pulled up a chair and started kissing up her thigh.

Elizabeth murmured, "We really should play hide and seek more often."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was a one shot that was done-finished-had no plans of coming back-ever. Then lilacmermaid drops a prompt that just can't be left unwritten. When it fits this fic so perfectly, a new chapter happens. I hope you enjoy it

Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth & Henry always 'christen' every room in each new house they've lived in, and their dining room is the only one left to go in their Washington home.

Also, this started out as a T rating and I've changed it M for the second chapter content.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth gripped the edges of the table as his lips danced up her thigh. What had started out as a silly game had morphed into some serious foreplay and she was all in. Henry's thumbs brushed the edges of her panties and she moaned in anticipation of him touching her where she so desperately wanted to be touched.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Stevie's voice rang out from the foyer.

"Fuck!" muttered Henry as they both froze for a split second before he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and yanked her off the end of the dining room table. He wasn't exactly in a position to stand, as his erection very noticeable in his joggers, so he put his legs up on the chair next to him and pulled out his phone.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, raced through the kitchen and up the stairs. Two steps from the top, she kicked the edge with her toe and sent herself sprawling across the floor.

"In here," Henry called to Stevie. As she crossed the threshold into the dining room there was thump above her. She and Henry both looked up at the ceiling. "Your mom must have dropped something." Stevie shot him a concerned look, but he ignored it. "What brings you home? I thought you were going to to a friend's house."

"I was, then she decided that she had to study and I decided that I should probably do the same thing. Did you and Mom have plans?"

"Oh, nothing special. I think we're going to order take out if you want to join us,"

Stevie seemed to ponder that for a few moments. "Nah. I don't really want to wait. There's some leftovers from last night that I think I'll have. Thanks anyway." She breezed off to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Henry stood and went up the front stairway and into the bedroom. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" she called from the bathroom.

"I was just checking on you. What was that thud?" Henry stepped into the bathroom. Elizabeth was sitting on the vanity with a cold cloth on her knee. "What happened?" Henry asked.

Elizabeth chuckled, "My escape wasn't very smooth. I tripped on the step and got a floor burn."

Henry nodded. "I see. Stevie's home for the evening. She's eating leftovers. What would you like?"

"Oh, whatever. I'm not very hungry." Henry's hand flew to her forehead.

"Elizabeth McCord not hungry? Are you sick?" he asked, causing her to chuckle.

"I'm fine. I was just in the mood to spend the evening together, just us. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Stevie's here, but that whole dining room table thing was hot, and you do realize that the dining room is the only room we have yet to, you know." She arched her eyebrows at him. "Be intimate in."

"What about the laundry room?" he asked.

She blushed. "Remember the day I ran out of underwear and I was waiting for the dryer to finish drying them and you shoved me against the wall and tugged my skirt up."

A wicked grin crept up his face. "But that was worth being late for."

"I didn't say it wasn't. I was only stating the events that occurred." She gave him a shy smile. Henry leaned in and kissed her. Breaking contact, he stepped back and swung her legs off the vanity and stepped in between them.

He kissed her neck softly. "How do you feel about pasta?"

"Mmm. I like pasta."

Henry pecked her on the lips. "I'll call it in." He stepped out of the bathroom and she let out a dramatic sigh. Sticking his head back in, he asked, "Basement?"

"Wreath search last year when we decorated for Christmas."

"Oh yeah! The workbench," he chuckled.

She shook her head, slipped on a pair of yoga pants and headed downstairs.

Stevie hung out with them while they ate and they watched a movie, but headed upstairs before the end. Allison home from her study group and went straight upstairs. Jason called to see if he could spend the night with his friend, Alex. As the credits rolled, Henry yawned and Elizabeth sent him upstairs saying she would clean up.

After loading the dishwasher, Elizabeth made her way through the dining room flipping off the lights on her way to the living room. She stopped to fix the curtains she'd messed up earlier. She grinned and turned to look at the table, the table where her husband had been about to feast on her just hours before. Just thinking about it brought the arousal right back. Evidently it hadn't strayed far. She pulled her phone out and started poking keys.

 _11:45 Baby, you still up?_

11:45 Yes.

 _11:47 I was thinking about offering you a snack._

11:47 I'm not hungry.

 _11:48 I'm laying on the dining room table. You better hurry if you want a piece of this._

Elizabeth giggled as she heard Henry's feet hit the floor and hurry down the stairs. He hit the doorway and found her sitting in a chair staring at her phone.

"Liar," he smirked.

"I wasn't sure you were coming and I didn't need to get caught in that position." She stood and looked him and up down, and licked her lips. "Girls occupied?"

"Asleep," he said, crossing the room to stand in front of her. He didn't touch her. Instead he stood so close, she could feel the heat radiating off his body, his hot breath fanning down her face and neck. The anticipation was sending her arousal into overdrive. She shifted uneasily pressing her legs together hoping to tamp down the ache. "I believe I was promised a snack," he said.

She looked away and shrugged one shoulder. "You said that you weren't hungry."

"I might have changed my mind, depending on what you're offering." She cocked an eyebrow at him. She could play this game.

Elizabeth stepped back and moved to further pull out the chair she'd been sitting in. "Sit down," she commanded. He grinned at her. She was hot when she was being bossy. When he didn't move quickly enough, she grabbed his shirt and spun him around. He lost his footing and landed hard in the chair. "I said to sit down."

Henry raised his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"That's better," she purred. Stepping in close she pecked his lips before pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Now behave yourself."

She moved a few feet away and pushed her yoga pants and panties down her hips. They fell in a pool at her feet. Elizabeth stepped out of them and sauntered back over to Henry, turning so he could get a good view of her ass. Running her hand over a cheek, she squeezed it. Elizabeth smiled when she heard him suck in a breath.

Turning back to face him, she grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and then quickly shed her bra as well. She wrapped her hands around her breasts brushing her thumbs over her nipples, a growl falling from her lips. She watched Henry shift in his chair, his erection plainly visible under his boxers. She grinned at him. He looked like he was ready to pounce on her and that was so sexy. She was so aroused that she could feel the slickness of her folds as she moved.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the table in front of Henry. His eyes were blown wide with lust and he licked his lips. "Time to go in for the kill," Elizabeth thought giving him a wicked grin.

She hiked her foot up on the edge of the table, opening herself up for full view. She swiped a finger through her folds and stuck it in her mouth sucking it clean.

"Fuck," Henry murmured as he exhaled.

"That's the idea," she growled. She didn't even see him move, but suddenly he was on her, his tongue thrust in her mouth and his rock hard cock pressed to her, only his boxers separating them. His hips pressed into her and she felt herself slipping. He pushed her back on the table, her back arching into him. "Henry," she panted.

Henry's tongue made a trail down her body, sitting back down before finally settling in her heat. The swipes made with his tongue were broad and quick. It took no time before her legs were trembling. He inserted two fingers and brushed her clit with his teeth. Elizabeth's body seized up and she arched off of the table, riding out her orgasm before collapsing back onto the wood. When she gathered her thoughts, she pushed up on her elbows and found him sitting back in the chair with a wide smile. "Was that good for you?" he asked smugly.

She might have attempted to come up with a smart ass answer if she hadn't been so thoroughly wiped out. Instead she nodded and he laughed.

Pushing herself off the table, she freed Henry from his boxers before straddling his lap, and. Henry started to say something but his words were lost when she slid down his length. He moaned his pleasure as she rocked against him. He grasped her hips and set the rhythm. Both were racing toward the finish line. She cupped his balls and he stiffened, spilling into her.

Knowing she hadn't come a second time, he grasped her roughly and took them both to the floor. Her legs fell open and he threw them over his shoulders and leaned into her, thrusting hard. It only took hitting her spot a few times and she was flying again.

When she relaxed, he brushed her hair away from her face. "I think we can consider the dining room christened," he said, kissing be softly.

"Spectacularly," she said. Henry stood and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. She slipped her pants back on and tugged her shirt over her head, while he did the same.

"Bed?" Henry asked.

"Shower, then bed. Want to join me?" She headed out of the room, hips swaying and Henry was quick to follow.


End file.
